mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
A Couple of Choices
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Allison encounters a manifestation of the victims | Season = 1 | Episode = 3 | Airdate = January 17, 2005 (USA) December 15th, 2008 (CZE)A Couple of Choices - TV.com | Writer = Glenn Gordon Caron Michael Angeli | Director = Jeff Bleckner | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = Suspicions and Certainties | Next = Night of the Wolf }} is the third episode of Season One and third episode in the series overall. It originally aired January 17, 2005 in the United States on NBC. Plot When Allison dreams of a husband and wife's murder/suicide, she blames the dream on an episode of Maury Povich until D.A. Devalos introduces her to his friend, Detective Lee Scanlon. For two years, Scanlon has been trying to track down the person he believes murdered his sister and her husband whose deaths were ruled a murder/suicide. Devalos thinks that Alison may be able to help Scanlon, but once he learns about her gift, Scanlon reacts with anger and skepticism. When Allison's theories start to pan out, Scanlon begins to realize that her powers may in fact be real - and they may be able to stop the killer before he murders again. Summary A couple is in therapy. The therapist tells them that they have to deal with their own issues before they can help their partner. She encourages Tim to do something that he's wanted to do to Donna for a long time. He stands and faces her and then shoots her in the head. The therapist has blood on her face. The therapist tells him that he's done an excellent job. Allison wakes and says she had the weirdest dream. Joe says it was because it was "a day that ends in Y". Allison wakes up and finds her family whispering in the kitchen. Allison tells Joe she doesn't want a surprise party. He asks her to pick up the supplies for the party.Joe tells Allison not to tell Devalos about the dream. He blamed it on Maury Povich. Detective Lee Scanlon is at a crime scene out of his jurisdiction. Dispatch calls him several times and he hangs up each time. Devalos arrives and tells Scanlon that he shouldn't be there. Scanlon points out the pieces that make him believe it is a crime and not a murder/suicide. Devalos calls Allison and asks her to look at the crime scene and determine whether or not Scanlon is correct. Scanlon tells her that there were three murder/suicides in the last 27 months. Statistically this should be. She has him leave so that she can concentrate. The bodies are under the sheet and breathing heavily. The lights go out and the therapist says that it is good to see her again. She is just energy left by the couple to communicate with her. She says this happened because of love, not anger. Allison looks at the bodies and then turns and stops when she sees a weeding picture. Allison tells Devalos and Scanlon that she agrees with Scanlon, but doesn't know why. Lee asks for the evidence. Allison tells her that she had a dream. Scanlon gets angry and Devalos tells him that she is the only task force that he is going to get. He agrees to give her the photos from the other scenes. Allison distracts the kids so that Joe can sneak the party stuff from her car into the house. The photos flash by rapidly and Allison suddenly wakes up. She explains that the husbands were dead first, but the evidence shows otherwise. Lee and Allison argue. Devalos thanks Allison and apologizes for Lee's attitude. Allison says that all of the scenes had three people except for one that had four people. Devalos goes to the 3rd Precinct and sees Conrad telling a story about a man in his house that told him to kill his wife. The man claimed to be a social scientist and said that if he killed his wife, he would live. The wife was screaming and eventually he pulled the trigger, but it was empty. The man then shot her and gave Conrad a gun and left saying that Conrad was the first to ever pull the trigger. Devalos called Lee and Allison down to the precinct and the interview Conrad. Allison and Lee go to Conrad's house. Lee comments on the wedding photo. They find Mrs. Conrad in the bedroom. Allison gets bombarded by the flash of a camera. She tells Lee to stop doing that. He doesn't have a camera and she says she needs air. He finds her outside and assumes she's upset about seeing a dead body. She tells him that there were camera flashes and that she'd dreamt in photos the other night. He went in and took the photo and said there was something about it. Allison finds out that the party is the next night at their house. She's upset because the house needs to be cleaned. Joe says she could do it since she didn't need to go to work. Lee calls and says that three couples had the same photographer. She's going to go with him to the photographer's. They find files on each of the victims. He stalked them. There were also files on future victims. Allison pulls a file and says that Lee's sister told her this couple was next. The man has a gun to the wife's head and the door opens. Assuming it is the husband, he begins to talk about his social experiment. He looks up and finds Lee. As he is arrested he goes on about the reason that Lee didn't shoot him. Allison comes home and finds the house empty. Joe sent the kids away and the two of them are going to Mexico for the weekend. She pulls a bag out from under the bed. It's fully packed and she leaves. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *David Cubitt as Lee Scanlon *Silas Weir Mitchell as Mr. Conrad *Donna Bullock as Marriage Counselor *Jon Sklaroff as Mr. Rondell *Kendahl King as Devalos' Assistant *Paul Schackman as Aerospace Engineer *Sam Vance as Officer *Neal Matarazzo as Interrogating Detective *Brandon Keener as Tim *Phe Caplan as Donna *Pia Artesona as Crying Woman *Seth Walker as Detective #1 Continuity *Lee Scanlon makes his debut in this episode. Featured Music :Not available Trivia :Not available References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes